


Obstacle Course (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of the “angry short, mellow tall” au: “you’re always making fun of my short legs well jokes on you sucker because you are failing so hard at this obstacles course with your giraffe limbs” as requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacle Course (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

If there were two words to describe you it would be short and angry. If there were two words to describe your detective boyfriend it would be tall and mellow.

Though, Sonny was the reason that you were so angry. He always teased you about your ridiculously short legs and it built up in a rage that was known to short people around the world. Sonny just didn’t understand because he had the luxury of being freakishly tall and being able to see over crowds without being on someone’s back.

But, if it were only for a day, the short Gods shone down upon you when the NYPD held a day of games in the park and there was an obstacle course for the detectives and their partners and Mike chose you as his stand in, which meant that you were going to be facing Sonny and his uncontrollable giraffe limbs.

It was the day of, five minutes before the obstacle course started, and you had your hand clasped in his, mulling over the perfect way to say ‘fuck your giant ass legs I’m going to beat you into the ground.’ You decided on, “Hey, good luck. Mike and I have this in the bag.”

Sonny smirked down at you and bent at the waist to kiss you, “Sure you do, babe. You and those short legs of yours.” You snorted and tried to hide your smirk- how was Sonny going to climb a net wall and then climb monkey bars over a ball pit without touching the balls with his long legs?

But you didn’t say that. You shrugged and kissed his chest as you moved to your starting point, smirking evilly at Mike who was waiting for you at the halfway point. He knew what you were thinking as the gun sounded and you took off over the grass toward the net wall.

Sonny beat you there, hands tangling as he pulled his weight up the net. You were there shortly after and you began climbing, only stopping to look over when Sonny cursed, his leg tangled in the net. You cackled jovially and tossed your body over the wall, landing cat-like on your feet.

You looked back just as Sonny got untangled and he looked up just in time for you to wave and take off toward the monkey bars. You made it halfway before you fell and had to restart, Sonny there just as you restarted. “You always make fun off my short limbs and now you’re going to struggle with this obstacle course because of those damn giraffe limbs!”

You made sure to go slow on the monkey bars until Sonny got whistled at for one of his feet dragging into the ball pit and then you kicked it into overdrive, swinging your body across the monkey bars as Sonny cursed behind you.

Mike was about six hundred feet away and you flawlessly ran toward him, slapping his outstretched hand as he turned and took off. Seconds later Sonny puffed up to Amanda and slapped her hand, putting his hands on his hips after. You were out of breath, too, but you had a megawatt grin on your face. Sonny walked over and wrapped his arms around you, grinning down at you.

“My giraffe limbs are not good for obstacle courses,” He admitted, “But they’re perfect for picking you up and toting you around!” You screamed and cackled as Sonny lifted you and spun, kissing you as he did so.

You were so in love with your mellow tall and he was so in love with his angry short that neither of you saw Mike win the obstacle course or Amanda fall flat on her face as she tripped over a tripwire she was supposed to jump.


End file.
